Once upon a december
by xXadeathaloneXx
Summary: (Part of the Ayama series) A beautiful ball room celebration for the birth of the prince of Sayians, destruction of a kingdom of a powerful race. Several years later a young female by the name of Rikku and her squad crash land on this fallen kingdom and memories flash through her mind, unable to explain why she had memories of this kingdom. Read on to see what happens.


It was a cold festive night on Planet Vegeta; soothing music fills the air, engulfing the joyful sayians. The mighty King Vegeta was throwing a celebration for the birth of his first son, Prince Vegeta. The celebration was being held in one of King Vegeta's finest ball rooms, golden walls with emerald designs carved in the walls. Emerald satin curtains drape the sides of the enormous windows. A three layered chandler dangles in the middle of the ceiling with shimmery diamond shapes dancing around the room, giving off the enchanted atmosphere. Elite sayian soldiers wore their best armor as they dance among the crowd of the high class warriors. King Vegeta dances close by his red velvet throne, keeping an eye on his lovely wife Queen Faye while she held gently to their son in her loving embrace. In his own loving arms was his most prized possession, his little princess Ayama. Only seven years old, she dances to the beat of the classical tones being played by the orchestra. King Vegeta lifts his little girl up and spins her around, laughing loudly together. Ayama's long lavender locks were undone with side braids that ties on the back of her silky hair. Her golden hues gaze to her mother and new born brother, waving wildly with her left hand. "Mama!" Queen Faye giggles softly to the sight of her daughter laughing and having fun with her father.

King Vegeta lowers her to her feet, gazing down at her with his stern but loving black eyes. He places himself to one knee before Ayama; removing his emerald family emblem from around his neck and places it around Ayama's.

"I love you my dearest daughter."

He spoke softly to her.

Everything was going perfectly in the ball room but a sudden power shock hits the enormous room causing the lights to dim in and out until they vanish. All was in darkness as sayians began to panic; elite soldiers prepare themselves for war to protect the royal family. Ayama wraps her tiny arms around her father's neck and pulls herself into his safe embrace. Everyone was alert to the power shock and waited patiently to see if they were under attack.

"Elite soldiers, go patrol the out skirts for any unwanted guest!"

King Vegeta Yells.

Ayama whines softly to his words knowing what may happen. The sound of her little brother crying brought tears to her eyes. Half the Elite soldiers left the ballroom to scan outside. The remainder of the sayians waited quietly for any news.

"Shh, it's okay my little prince."

Ayama over hears her mother whispering to her brother. Ayama breathes heavy through her mouth, panicking slightly with her head darting in all directions. The Elite soldiers that the King orders to patrol the outskirts enter into the ballroom. They stood in a fashionable manner, bowing their heads in respect with their right hand over their heart.

"My Lor…."

Another energy blast erupts behind the soldiers taking them all out at once, along with the entrance. Screams engulf the ballroom and little Ayama's ears, unable to hear her own self think. Sayians took off in all direction, while the remaining Elite soldiers took off to battle. Three soldiers stay behind, running towards the king to protect him.

"My lord, are you hurt?"

Before the King could respond, another blast takes out the western side of the ballroom. So many lifeless sayians lay on the ground, blown up into so many pieces. Ayama lets out a loud cry from her innocent eyes being tainted by this horrid sight. The King pulls Ayama's soak face into his chest.

"Get as many sayians as you can and take the East corridors to the space lunch at once!"

The King orders his troops.

Another deadly blast erupts right behind the King as a loud female scream fills the air forming chills down Ayama's spine. Forcing her little self from her father's chest to gaze over his shoulder, witnessing her beloved mother lying dead on the ground. Smoke swirls off the back side of her corpse; rubble almost taken down the East corridors. Ayama lets out a painful cry to her lose.

"MAMA!"

The King spin around in one swift motion towards his lost love, his soften eyes narrow into hatred. Pulling Ayama more into his tight embrace; he looks to the remaining sayians that were still alive. Motioning them to the corridors, the ballroom was shaking violently to the unknown enemy's attacks. The King takes off towards the East corridors, placing Ayama down as he stood in front of the rubble, lifting his right gloved hand up; he sends an energy blast. The block corridor was no longer an issue, he turns to face his people and wave them down the corridor.

"Go! Go! Go!"

Once everyone was gone the king turns around to see his little girl clinging to his red cape shaking in fear. When he bent down to pick her up, the sound of a baby crying fills her ears. Ayama's hues widen to the sound, moving her golden hues to her deceit mother, wondering if her baby brother was still alive.

"Father...The baby!"

King Vegeta looks over his right shoulder to see his dead love. Looking back down to Ayama, he runs his fingers through her lavender locks.

"Stay here my dear."

The King rushes over to his wife, going down to one knee; he cringes to the sight of her physical appearance that was destroyed by the blast. Reaching under her body, he gently pushes her onto her back. He finds his little prince still alive and well with minor cuts and bruises.

"There, there my son."

He spoke calmly, taking the infant out of the Queen's stiff grip and into his arms. Standing back up, he jogs back over to his princess and smiles down to her so she knew her brother was alive. Several blasts took impact to the far end of the ballroom ruining their sudden good new.

"Let's hurry up and get out of here!"

The King yells over the sound of the blast.

Lowering his left hand to Ayama, she takes his hold with her very tiny hand. Taking off down the corridor, it was almost pitch black with only several lights flashing on and off. The corridor was destroyed and made it difficult to run without being cautious of their footing. The sight of the launch pad brought a relieving smile to the King's lips along with a small hand full of his loyal soldiers that waited for them.

Ayama pants deeply from all the running, her sayian tail swaying behind her. Growing tired at a fast rate, Ayama was unable to lift her feet up over most of the rubble and trips. Losing her hold on her father's hand, she lands into the rubble as her father took a few steps forward before realizing his princess was no longer holding his hand. Turning around in a panicking way, black sorrowful eyes scan the unrecognizable corridor for his little girl. Ayama struggles to get up to her feet, but manages to do so and jogs to her father. A relieving smile tugs against his firm lips. When she was close by he turns around to run to the launch pad.

"Oh no… The family emblem! I must find it!"

Without the King knowing of Ayama's actions, she turns back around to where she had fallen to find the necklace. When the King made it to the launch pad, he turns to find Ayama missing again.

"Ah! Found it!"

She cheers softly to herself as she places the necklace back around her neck and takes off to her father.

"Ayama!"

The King cries.

Waiting nervously for her to reach him.

"Coming Father!"

She yells back.

One last heart breaking blast takes out the remaining corridors taking out Ayama. The King extends his left arm out to the blazing rubble in tears.

"No Ayama!"

"No my lord, we must go now! She is gone! We must protect you and our future King!"

His soldiers take a hold of both his shoulders and force him into his space pod to find a new planet to live on. The space pods close and the King flies off with his son and last remaining sayians.

Ten years had past since the tragic invasion on Planet Vegeta. On Planet Frieza a young woman at the age of seventeen lived and served Lord Frieza. Making her way down the purple dim corridors, her long nappy lavender locks sway against her old hammy down armor. Barely fitting on to her ample chest, a raggedy faded brown cloth wraps around her lower region. Over sized boots drag on the marble floor while she tries to look for her Lord to seek out another mission. Coming to his door, she knocks lightly with a gloved hand.

"You may enter."

A voice spoke from inside, the door automatically opens revealing the young woman to Lord Frieza.

Lord Frieza turns his hovering pod, his long tail hanging over the edge gently beating on the side of his pod.

"Ah! Its only you Rikku. Come in my dear, what can I do for you?"

Taking a few steps inside, the door closes behind her. Placing her right hand to her heart, she bows her head in respect. Lifting her head up after a good minute or two of bowing.

"My lord, my team and I were hoping there was a mission we may perform for you sire."

Spoke Rikku in a calm tone of voice.

"Oh my, aren't we a motivated sayian."

Replies Lord Frieza in a cheery high pitch voice.

"Yes my lord."

"Very well, there is a beautiful planet I want in the far Northern galaxy. Get your best troops and head out at once!"

A faint smirk tugs on her faded pink lips, bowing her head in a polite manner.

"Yes my lord."

She spoke before lifting herself back into the position of attention and left Lord Frieza's room without a word. Speed walking down the endless corridors, until she reaches a gathering room. Three males' sayians along with one other female sat at a large purple table, downing Liquor. Their sights turn to Rikku once she enters into the room.

"Hey guys, how's it going?"

Shouts Rikku in an up beat tone.

Her gloved hands resting on her slender hips as she makes her way over to the table.

"Hey Rikku! Not much just killing time!"

Replies an older male, long curly hair that was pulled back in a low pony tail. A black eye patch on his left eye that barely covered the eye sore of a scar that took a good part of his face. He lifts his mug to his thin lips and chugs his liquor.

"Of course you guys are! That's all we ever do Stark; but not tonight!"

The group lifts their heads up to her words, being extremely interested in what she meant by that.

"Well…Spit it out damnit!"

Snaps the red head female, shoulder length locks that were jagged at the ends. Piercing purple hues stare up to Rikku, her defined chin rest on the top of her hands; fingers interlocking one another. Rikku lets out a noticeable growl towards Mai, slamming her hands onto the rough surface of the table before she spoke.

"We are going on a mission to the Northern galaxy to take out a population on a fine ass planet!"

A smirk tugs on the sayians lips to her words about tearing down an entire population. One of the three male sayians slams his empty mug to the table with a loud impact.

"Hell yeah, let's get this shit on the road!"

"Alright, Alright Sosuke! Gear up and lets head out!"

Replies Rikku as she lifts her right arm up flexing her muscles, her left gloved hand holding onto her bicep. The sayians finish their remains of their liquor before they charge down the corridors, yelling loudly in excitement. Once they reach the launch pad, the male sayians shoves and yanks at one another to be the first to be in the pods. Mai folds her arms over her breast, an unpleasant facial expression could be seen perfectly across her rough features.

"Enough with this petty horse play and get in the damn pods!"

She snaps at them. They stop suddenly to her attitude, blinking a few times, without a word they calmly get their drunken selves into their own space pods. Mai and Rikku soon follow the males' actions. Five space pods shout into the dead dark galaxy, Rikku leans back in her pod knowing it would be a long flight to the planet. Unfortunately her squad was not one for peace and quiet. The speakers in her pod lights up like a shooting star.

"Hey-! Who's ready to kick some alien ass today?!"

Stark yells loudly. It was quite difficult to hear him clearly.

"Hell yeah lets destroy and own that planet!"

Said Akashi, pushing the annoyance further.

"I bet I'm going to kill off more of the population then all of you put together!"

Gloats Sosuke who clearly sounds trashed.

"All of you damn fools shut your mouths already!"

Mai screams so loudly that the speakers crackle. Rikku groans softly to herself, her thumb and index finger press on the temples of her forehead.

"Why me?" She asks herself several times.

The bickering continues on for countless hours until the liquor finally took its toll on the males. A relieved smile appears on Rikku's face when all went quiet and she was able to get some sleep. Having bad luck, like always, the space pod flashes with ear aching sirens. Rikku jumps up, heart pounding in her chest to all the ruckus going on.

"What the hell is this shit?"

Yells Sosuke in an angry confuse voice.

"Alert! Alert! Massive meter showers heading towards space pods, change course at once. Five minutes before head on impact! Alert! Alert! Alert!"

Rikku's golden eyes burst from her eye sockets leaning forward; she begins to calmly redirect the space pod.

"Change coordinates to the East; we will go around the meter shower."

"Roger that!"

All the sayians reply one after another doing as they were told. The time was clicking past rapidly, the meter shower growing closer to impact. Panicking to get all the coordinates correct. Sweat beads form on Rikku's brow trying her hardest to remain calm.

"Coordinates changed, 100 yards to the East then 50 yards to the north to original coordinates. "

The space pod speaks; Rikku leans back into her seat and sighs in relief.

"We did it guys!"

Rikku spoke loudly for all her warriors to hear.

"Great work Rikku!"

Stark complements Rikku's hard work to protect them.

The space pod cuts off the conversation with alarms and flashing lights.

"Alert! Alert! Alert! Meter shower size scanning….Coordinates of meter shower 150 yards by 75 yards… Less then one minute before impact!"

Rikku throws herself into the window of her space pod, gazing into the distance and could see clear as day the enormous meter shower heading their way.

"You got to be fucking kidding me!"

Stark cries out with worry.

"I bet Frieza had this shit planned out this entire time! He hates our race!"

Roar Akashi, slamming his fist to the side of the pod.

"Everyone prepare for impact!"

Yells Mai, they all toss their heads into their laps; their arms cover the back of their necks. The alarm continues to blare in their ears once their pods flew into the meter shower, reading off the distance that the space pods had left before they were clear.

"100 yards….75 yards…..55 yards…"

Meters shot past their pods like they were meaningless. Slamming into the side of them; throwing them off course and farther away from one another. Rikku removes her hands from behind her neck, feeling as though they were going to make it through.

"Alert! Alert! Alert! Space pod 0126 prepare for impact…Diameter of the meter 45 feet by 67 feet! Alert! Alert! Alert!"

Lifting her head up from her lap, she gazes out her window. Golden hues spring open to see the giant meter that was right in front of her. Throwing her arms over her face, she cries out loudly.

"Rikku!"

Cries out her squad; witnessing the meter clashing with her pod, sending her space pod off course in a blaze.

Her pod hits the atmosphere of a dark crimson sky planet, the pod still in flames until it collides with the surface in a mild explosion. Alarms and lights were going off like mad, Rikku sits unconscious in her pod. Blood spills from her head and several areas of her body.

"Alert! Alert! Alerrrrrrrrrrrtt!"

The power to the pod dies out leaving Rikku in darkness. Faint sparks of broken circuits flash in and out within the space pod, giving off a second of light. Her eye lids twitch slightly to the sounds of the circuits crackling in her ears. Golden hues slowly open, blurry vision of her destroyed pod until they went clear.

"Where….am I?"

She spoke in a weak voice, her eyes struggling to stay open. Gripping her wounded head she groans in pain, forcing her damaged self to sit up to scan the area she was located in. An angry growl seeps from her fair lips as she took a glimpse of her totaled space pod that would be unfixable.

"I need to find the others."

She said to herself as she weakly attempts to crawl out of the shattered window that the meter had created from impact. Slicing her revealing damage flesh, she had a hard time standing up but she forces herself to walk; worried about the members of her squad. Dragging her over sized boots, she holds onto her busted forehead. She wipes the stream of almost dried blood off her flesh as she kicks small boulders out of her pathway. Her gaze scans the region and for some odd reason everything seems so strangely familiar to her. Narrowing her eyes to what she believes to be a kingdom in the distance, an odd vision races across her mind of the kingdom during its prime years. Standing tall with onyx toned walls, walls that were built to withstand a battle against one hundred warriors. It was a sight to see and be honor to witness with your own eyes. She throws her sore forehead into the palm of her right hand, shaking her head lightly.

"Why did I just remember this kingdom, when I've never been here before?"

She lets out a groan, removing her face from her hand.

"Forget it! I must go inside for shelter and clean my wounds. I hope the others made it out of the meter shower alive."

Continuing towards the remains of the kingdom she hikes her left leg over an opening and slips into what she thought to be a corridor. Busted windows with torn faded emerald curtains dance with the dead cold wind, the once marble floor was merely rubble. Old paintings hung uneven on the walls barely hanging onto their hinges. Limping on her bruised leg towards a very large painting that caught her golden hues, it was framed within a golden boarder with defined designs carved onto it. Extending her left hand outwards to the dusty painting, her hand roughly wipes layers of dust off to see what lies behind it. At the bottom right of the work of art was a little girl with beautiful golden hues and lush long lavender locks. She stood proudly next to a tall male, lifting her gloved hand up further to rid the dust to view the male's face, leaning in forward when her eyes lie on a sayian tail.

"Can it be?"

She whispers softly.

Her curiosity starts to get the best of her, yearning to know what the dust was hiding. The pain of her head injury causes her to pull back, gripping tightly to a hand full of her lavender bangs; cringing in seer agony.

"I need to stop wasting time."

She lifts her head from her gloved hand and takes one last glance to the image before walking away down the corridor. Every few steps she made paintings, pottery and other antiques that were once so beautiful and had such value, struggle to stay intact with the fallen kingdom. Her mind was lost in thoughts to why she felt so at home in this deserted kingdom. Without realizing how far she went into the kingdom, she came to a double door to the right of her.

"Oh good hopefully this room may have something to help me clean my wounds."

Taking the door handle she turns it and pushes the door open, it creaks as it drifts to the wall banging lightly on impact. Her golden eyes widen slightly to see she had found a room she assumed belongs to a little girl, or so she thought since it was hard to tell from the room being covered in dust and boulders but she was able to spot out torn stuffed animals scattered all around the room. A gash to the ceiling reveals the crimson sun hanging high in the clouded sky. A large boulder lies on a small pink bed that looked like it once had a canapé. Slowly she inches herself inside, her golden hues scans every corner until she came to a pink powder table, a busted mirror leans against the wall above the pink table. Taking a seat on the white and pink satin that was clearly made for a child since her womanly body couldn't fit properly. She leans from the left then the right, examining the drawers. A strange instinct came over her body, reaching out to the left middle draw she pulls it out towards her; finding a worn out white hand cloth lying neatly inside. Reaching into the draw for the cloth, her golden gems widen as her hand stops half way in the draw. Her fingers tremble lightly to what she just did.

"How did I know that was there?"

She asks herself in a puzzled tone.

Hesitating to reach for the worn out cloth, she slowly pulls it own and presses it gently to her busted forehead; scrubbing the dry blood that refuses to wipe away from her pale flesh. Gazing at her reflection in the shattered mirror, thin ripples flow against the surface of the broken mirror for a split second. Rikku rest both of her hands on the dusty table top and leans forward, worried her busted head might have affected her eye sight. Her reflection vanishes and the little girl from the painting appears in the same pose she was in. A screech of horror leaves her lips, pushing herself away from the table and slams her back against the foot of the bed. The unstable powder table rocks back and forth roughly until an emerald and golden round box rolls off, clashing to the old floor. Breaking open on impact a musical tune begins to play softly, filling the air and her soul with warmth. Her golden eyes fill with fright, rejecting to blink even once, panting so hard that she was struggling to breathe. Throwing her left hand to her face; forcing herself to control her breathing, her body trembles in shock to all that she didn't understand. When she was able to calm down some the music felt so familiar to her, several images rush over her mind like a dripping water fountain; one after another of that little girl and this kingdom. Her body tenses up as though it went into complete shock, few moments pass by and her body finally relaxes. Lifting her head up, she quietly hums to the tune of the music box, getting up onto her feet she explores the room more. Running her finger tips against the dirty surface of broken furniture and stuff animals, paring her lips she begins to sing softly in a beautiful tone.

"Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember."

Trailing out of the bed chamber, down several corridors as though she had been down them countless times.

"And a song someone sings, once upon a December."

She turns a corner to an enormous ballroom, emerald satin torn curtains barely covered the torn down windows. The cold win brushing against the curtains. A chandler shattered in the middle of the room, boulders covered most of the floor. The blood red sky shines into the room making the atmosphere unsetting. Gracefully she makes her way to the ballroom floor, spinning in a sharp circle wrapping her arms around her body. Golden hues close while a peaceful smile forms on her lips.

"Someone holds me safe and warm; horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully across my memory."

Spirits of elite and high class sayians in their finest uniform burst out from the walls in golden glitter. She dances around the room with them, smiling with such passion and love. Her heart felt like she was meant to be here, that she used to belong here in these very walls at one point in her life. Taking the hand of a male elite sayian, she twirls in a circle; moving in close to him and dances.

"Far away, long ago, glowing dim as an ember, things my heart used to know. Once upon a December."

Carrying out the last word, she spins away from the sayian. A mass of golden sparkles rise from the torn up floor, interlocking to her finger tips. Moving as one until she was completely engulf within the magic, the entire ballroom was bless with the same magic. Reconstructing back to its once prime years, golden and emerald walls shine to the three layer chandelier, the floor sparkle to the bright red sky that peeks through the emerald satin curtains. Rikku's once torn up armor vanishes from her feminine frame and a breath taking white strapless dress hugs against her young curves. Silver gems sparkle all over the dress, which drapes to the floor, diamonds wrap around her chest complementing her ample bust area. The emerald amulet that she had since she could remember was in clear view in-between her breast. Silk ribbons criss cross on her perfect arch back, holding the dress to her lower back. Hair that was nappy and unhealthy; had a wave of glitter wash over her. Vibrant lavender locks that trail down her back. The thin strands of hair that rest on the sides of her face were pulled back into braids, on the back of her head and pinned with a white rose. A silver crown rest on her head, shimmering to the lights; her face glows with such beauty. Three spirits emerge from an enormous painting that hung over the red velvet thrones.

A mighty king with his loving wife and new born stood tall in front of the thrones, the mighty king wearing his finest royal armor. Brown spiky hair and beard, dark loving eyes that lock onto Rikku as he made his way to her, his crimson cape flows with the motion of his walk. He places his right hand over his chest; bowing his head. Rikku twirls into his presence with out notice. Calm and relax in his grace, she curettes to him before interlocking her fingers with his, she continues to dance alone with him as the room locks their eyes on them.

"Far away, long ago, glowing dim as an ember. Things my heart used to know. Things it yearns to remember and a song someone sings."

She drags out the last word when they stood still before one another, tilting her head back when she sang. Placing her head down, the king leans in; cupping her rosy cheek into his gloved hand and kisses her forehead gently. Removing himself from her, their fingers grazing together not wanting to separate. She slowly lowers herself to the ground sitting in a lady like manner. Her hand still extended out to him, hurt builds in her golden hues.

"Once upon a December."

Lowering her head, she shuts her eyes and sighs sadly.

"Hey Rikku!"

Yells a familiar voice from the top of the stair case, Rikku snaps back into reality as she jerks her head up. The instant she did so all returns back to its decaying features.

Her eyes widen to see her entire squad still alive. Standing up quickly she rushes over to them.

"You're still alive!"

Mai yells out in a smug tone, a sinister smile curls on her lips.

"I can say the same to you guys as well!"

She throws back sarcastically.

Making her way up the stairs case, she chuckles to them.

"How did you guts survive the meter shower?"

She asked amazed that they barely made it out alive with less injuries then her.

"We were lucky, our pods are destroyed but some how we manage to crash here not too long after you."

Replies Akashi who had his arms cross over his chest, leaning on the railing. Fresh cuts and bruises could be seen on his flesh and his face.

"How did you survive? We could have sworn that the meter took you out."

Ask Stark, who sat on the very top stair case, his elbows resting on his knees.

"I'm not too sure how I did, lets not worry about it. Let's find a way off this planet."

"Agreed! This place gives me the creeps!"

Spoke Stark in an uneasy voice.

"Stop being a baby Stark! We need to find some sort of transportation!"

Snaps Mai.

Turning herself around, she swiftly makes her way down a corridor in search of a space ship of some sort. Everyone stares at one another with "Who's going with her?" facial expression.

Stark groans frustratingly, stomping his boots on the faded velvet carpet stairs.

"Damnit, fine I'll go first!"

He jerks himself up and storms down the corridor, hiking himself over several large boulder. The rest of them follow behind, taking their time getting through the kingdom.

"I'm still pissed off!"

Barks Akashi.

"About what?"

Asks Sosuke, turning his sights over his right shoulder

"Because this is Frieza's doing! I bet he knew of the meters all along!"

Sosuke stops in his tracks letting Mai and Stark continue on a head of him, Rikku standing behind Akashi.

"Don't defile Lord Frieza! He has done a great deal for the last of our race!"

"Okay like kill off almost the entire race! Leaving a planet soaked in innocent blood?"

Challenges Akashi, who was not ashamed of his beliefs and opinions.

"Those are just stories that warriors made up to send fear into everyone, to make us respect Lord Frieza's powers."

Akashi growls loudly in his throat, his eyes burning with rage as he lunges for Sosuke; slamming him against a large painting. His hold was tight on Sosuke's armor shoulder straps, lifting him off his feet, grinding his hair and back onto the dusty painting.

"How pathetic can you get? Lord Frieza hates sayians and he fears us, scared a super sayian will emerge from our race and take him down!"

"Woooo! Hey guys knock it the fuck off!"

Screams Mai as she rushes angrily down the corridor to attempt to break the fight, Stark passes Mai up and beats her to the bickering sayians. He yanks Akashi off Sosuke; his eyes lift from the guys and up at the painting, seeing the girl with long lavender locks sitting in the lap of a mighty king.

"Well I'll be damned!"

"What's up Stark?"

Asked Sosuke who nervously shifts his sights above his head to see just what Stark was talking about.

"If I'm not mistaken, I seriously believe that's the legendary King Vegeta, king of all sayians."

Everyone from the group stops what they were arguing about and gather around the painting. Sosuke who was the closet to the painting, he wipes the remaining dust from the face of the little girl and gasp.

"Dude! This child looks a lot like Rikku!"

When he finished speaking, the group pushes and shoves to get a closer look at the little girl.

"Wasn't her name Ayama?"

Asked Akashi.

"Yes it was, but I heard a rumor that the king and his new born prince made it out alive without her."

Said Mai, crossing her arms over her breast.

"And I heard that the king believes Ayama is alive and would send his elite soldiers out to search for her. Also that he would give a big reward to those who finds her."

Stark said while he kept his sights on the little princess.

"For all we know the king might have not made it to a new planet and may not even be alive anymore."

Sosuke said softly under his breath.

"Well I heard rumors that he is still alive along with the prince, found a new planet in the northern galaxy."

Akashi spoke through a rough sniffle while he rubs the back of his hand to his nose.

The group pauses for a brief moment to their conversation, turning their sights to Rikku; grins form on their lips to their thoughts

Rikku blinks a few times in a confuse manner, backing up slowly from the group; her gloved hands waving in front of her.

"Oh hell no guys! There is no way I'm princess Ayama!"

She pleads her identity to her squad, unsure if she was trying to convince them or herself that she wasn't the princess. Her squad all blinks, puzzled on Rikku's words. Smirks tug on their lips in amusement to her reaction.

"No we all know that Rikku, but you can easily pull it off so we can get that reward."

Spoke Akashi in a greedy tone.

"Even if I do slightly look like the princess, how will we even find the new planet? That's if the rumors are true, that the king is still alive."

Challenges Rikku, her arms fold over her breast and a frustrated frown appears on her lips.

"Oh come on Rikku, don't be a party pooper!"

Mai finally decides to jump into the idea.

"It won't hurt to go check it out; the western isn't that big anymore since Lord Frieza destroyed most of the planets decades ago."

Stark said quietly in the back of the group.

"Okay…How do we get there when our pods are destroyed?"

Rikku kept trying to find an excuse to not dress up as the "lost" princess.

"We will find a way! We always do Rikku, so stop making up shit to get out of the plans to get rich and just do it damn it!"

Haulers Mai who took a step forward into Rikku's personal space, Rikku unfolds her arms and steps back in shock that her squad was that eager to get riches and to put her life at risk.

"Oh fine, I'll do it!"

Sosuke pats Rikku on her left shoulder, chuckling to her finally accepting defeat.

"We knew you would give in sooner or later."

Rikku shoots a death glare to Sosuke, jerking her shoulder from his hold. Sosuke throws his arms up as though he had surrender to her.

"My bad! I was just kidding."

"Let's find a space ship of some sort and get off this decaying planet."

Spoke Stark in a calm manner, his only eye looking down the corridor that the group was heading down.

Akashi reaches behind his head with his left hand and scratches his messed up hair trying to figure out where to even start looking.

"Man this kingdom is huge; it's going to take us forever to find our way around here."

Mai darts her eyes left and right before she growls in frustration, taking off down the corridor without another word from her squad.

"Hey Mai! Where are you going? We wont find anything if we split up in a place like this."

Sosuke cries out trying to make her come back and discuss a plan to search the area.

Mai spins herself around and throws her arms up in the air to his words.

"I don't want to hear it! We will only argue and that will just waste time!"

The group gathers around, talking loudly among each other on a plan to get off the planet. Frustration fills the air and thickens around them since everyone in the squad was so damn head headed to agree to anyone's ideas but their own.

Rikku stands away from the group trying to avoid confutation; closing her eyes she begins to slowly hum the song from the music box softly. A warm feeling grew over her body when she though of that song, opening her eyes she seemed like she was in some sort of daze. The corridor was in its prime years like the ballroom was; lights on the walls gave off a warm glow making the gold designs on the walls and furniture to light up. She had the urge to walk in the same direction as Mai, humming loudly as she passes the group and Mai. Mai notices how strange Rikku was acting and she stops bickering with the group to watch Rikku quietly.

"….Rikku?"

She asks puzzled, never seeing her this way before.

She faces the group and quietly waves them down to end the fighting, once she got their attention she points to Rikku with a confuse look on her pale face.

"Where is she going?"

Stark ask as he makes his way over to Mai's side.

Mai shrugs her shoulder to his question, unsure of what was happening herself.

"She was humming a song and her facial expression was that of someone lost in thoughts."

"Let's follow her."

Stark says patting Mai on the shoulder before he motions the rest of the group to do the same.

They stay far behind Rikku not wanting to disrupt her daze, Rikku gracefully begins to sway her body from side to side singing loud enough for the squad to hear.

"Someone holds me safe and warm; horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully across my memory."

Running her finger tips across broken vases and picture frames, taking turns here and there moving deeper into the kingdom. The group kept looking at one another confused and worried about her and why she was acting this way all of the sudden.

Making a finally right turn Rikku glides her hands on the frame of the broken down door and stares inside the room, the group halts and remains behind her wondering what she was going to do next.

Releasing her hold she walks into the darkness of the room and the sound of buttons being press could barely be heard. Several bright lights glow into the form of a large space ship that could hold dozens of warriors. Rikku stops humming the song, her body goes limp and she falls to her knees in front of the control panel.

"RIKKU!"

Stark cries out as he was the first to rush into the room and assist her, pulling her into his arms he shakes her gently. Slowly her eye lids twitch and she looks up to him and smiles softly.

"Where are we?"

She asks, looking all around her.

Stark cocks his head to the side to her odd question, turning his sights to the group at the door way having that same worried expression across his face. His eyes turn back to her and he forces a smile.

"You don't remember anything Rikku?"

She shakes her head to his question, gripping lightly to her forehead while she struggles to get to her feet; Stark gently helping her up with little force. Removing her hand from her head she looks in front of her, golden gems widen to the enormous ship that was up and running. Pointing to the ship she looks over her shoulder to the group with a smile on her face.

"Hey guys, there is a ship here after all! Lets get off this planet already; I'm getting terrible headaches from this atmosphere!"

The group almost tumbles over onto their faces; in disbelief that she honestly didn't remember a single second of what just happened. She tilts her head slightly confused on why they were acting so strangely all of the sudden. Shaking her head to it, not really giving a damn about it; all she wanted was to get off this planet and lose these weird images in her mind.

Turning her figure towards the control panel she pushes a few more buttons to get the ship to open, without saying a word to her squad she enters inside to control the ship from within. The group shrug to one another and simply just follow an aboard the ship as well, some sat down while others helped Rikku with the operations of the ship. The sounds of the engines roar underneath their boots as the broken ceiling rumbles opening up to reveal the blood red sky. Small boulders fall and collide with the surface of the ship while it rose out of the room and into the dark deep space.

"Set the coordinates to the northern galaxy Akashi!"

Rikku yells from the other side of the ship, working the controls along side Stark."

Everyone kept to themselves after the ship was set cordially, Rikku drops her exhausted body into a white chair, slouching like the males usually do. Her eye lids felt like she was under extreme gravity, striving to keep them open. She soon accepted defeat and gave into temptation to slumber. Memories wash over her broken mind, like a raging ocean storm; one after another. None of them made any sense to her torn thoughts, wondering why these memories so important to her; memories that were not her own. Sweat beads form on her define brow, glittering in the dim light of the ship and streams down her pale cheeks. The image of the king holding the little princess in his arms, the emblem she had always had was around the princess's neck. Why did she have that necklace? A rough punch made impact with Rikku's right shoulder, leaving a nasty red mark on her flesh which provokes her to instantly jump out of the chair and swing a few punches aimlessly. The group laughs at her sudden reaction but was impressed on how swiftly she reacted. She was a true sayian fighter.

"Settle down Rikku, it's just us messing with you."

Sosuke said laughing tenderly through his words.

Rikku blinks her golden hues a few times to allow herself to gain back her composer. Breathing in heavily until her chest shows her frustration, exhaling rough through her nose.

"Why did you wake me anyways!?"

She demanded with a harsh stern voice towards her squad.

Sosuke took a step back knowing how she gets when she gets pissed off, lifting his index finger he points outside to a large planet that they were orbiting.

"This is the place, the only planet left in the Northern galaxy."

Rikku's golden gems open wide to him pointing outside; her heart racing under her ample breast knowing what was out there. Tensing her body up with her hands balled up by her side, steadily she rotates her head to examine the dead space behind her. She was at a lose for words when her eyes made contact with the red planet, it look almost identical to the other planet; the fallen kingdom. Fear came into existence inside her, lacking the urge to go through with their plans. A mild grip forms on her right shoulder, extracting her from her thoughts. Rikku whirls her head to the side to see Stark holding onto her, a troubled look was painted on his rough defined face. She was under the impression that he knew what was on her mind.

The ship begins to land on the new sayian planet; soldiers assemble to the entrance of the ship, weapons in hand. Rikku shook her head as she pulls herself away but Stark had a reassuring expression on his face, like everything was going to be fine. The squad walks off the ship one by one, the soldier were all bewildered that sayians were on board.

"I don't recall this ship being in our launching pad."

One soldier whispers to another.

"It doesn't matter, they are sayians so let them pass"

The squad members snicker to one another with the fact that this was all child's play. Making their way down the launching corridor in a cluster staying close to one another; they decide to go down a few other corridors until they were fortunate to come across the king's bed chambers.

The squad examines down each end of the corridor, double checking that they were alone, Mai elbows the door barely having it cracked open. Her eyes travel completely around the room, a sinister smirk tugs on her thin lips to see absolutely no one within the bed chamber. Motioning everyone that the close is clear, swiftly they all rush inside and locked the door behind them. Mai grabs Rikku by her left wrist roughly and drags her to the other side of the room; staring over her shoulder she narrows her eyes to the males.

"I got this; you guys keep an eye out!"

The guys clear their throats to her harsh tone and stood back by the door. Both females reach the wash room; Mai forcefully rips off Rikku's beat up armor revealing her young feminine frame. Extending her free hand into the shower and turns it on the water. Shoving Rikku inside without a care if the water was cold for her or not.

"Ah! The water is freezing!"

Rikku cries out.

"Oh shut up and wash yourself!"

Rikku whimpers softly to herself as she did what she was told. Once she was clean, Mai tosses a towel at her, which almost knocked her off her feet.

"Seriously Mai?!"

She yells angrily.

"You're lucky that I'm even doing this!"

Rikku barks out loudly.

Mai growls in a stormy manner, Rikku dries her body off with the small green cotton towel; watching Mai roam in the enormous wash room to find a make up table. Without turning her sights to Rikku she waves her over. Rikku follows her lead and sat down on the small golden stood in front of three large mirrors. Mai unearths the draw of endless amount of items in search of a hair brush.

"God damn how much shit does one need?"

She mumbles under her breath, loud enough for Rikku to hear.

"Ugh finally!"

Mai said when she yanks a silver hair brush and forcefully runs it through Rikku's jagged lavender locks to smooth it out. Rikku clings to the edge of the table and curses under her breath to the pain. It took forever to finally get her hair in the way Mai wanted it to be, Rikku yanks herself away from her cruel self and that horrible hair brush and throws her upper half of her body onto the table.

"No more!"

She begs Mai in a desperate manner.

"Oh stop being a damn baby, I'm almost done."

Mai said when she was pulling her up straight, away from the table to finish brushing out her bangs and evening out her hair. Braiding side strands of her hair and pulling them back behind her head and braids them down. Mai was surprised on how beautiful her hair really was once it was taken care of properly. Spinning her around on the stool to face her, Mai digs into the draw once more to find some make up to brighten up Rikku's face. Adding gentle eye shadow and blush, a small coat of lip stick and she was done.

"I'll be right back; I need to look through the closet for a dress for you."

Mai walks out of the wash room and into the bed chamber, the males rush over to her but she lifts her hand up to stop them from going into the wash room. Heading straight for the closet door she notices breath taking dresses here.

"I take it the king found himself a new queen, hope she won't mind us borrowing one of her gowns."

Mai snickers softly when she was going through all the dress and comes to a white gown with diamonds around the bust area. Taking it off the hook she grabs a pair of high heals and storms back into the room to look for jewelry, but was unable to find it in the bed chambers. Shaking her head lightly she went back into the wash room in search for jewelry. Rikku kept her back to the mirror too frighten of what her reflection would reveal to her, her golden hues turn to see Mai walking over to her with a white gown.

"Stand up!"

Mai orders her to do so; Rikku nods her head and stood up from the stool and places her hands on Mai's toned shoulders and allows her to help get her into the gown. Zipping it up tightly against her smooth back, it fit her perfectly. Sitting back down she places the high heels on, a nervous look came across her face knowing she would trip in these a few times tonight. Mai caught eye of the jewelry box and dives into it, pulling out diamond earrings and bracelets, a small crown stood out that Mai couldn't resist in not having Rikku wear it. Gathering all the gems she places them all on her, trying to remove the one necklace from Rikku's neck that she always wore under her armor but Rikku swiftly grips the emblem and shakes her head.

"This stays on!"

She demands to Mai. Mai let it go and took a few steps away.

"Stand up again."

She said to Rikku.

Rikku sighs softly when she did so and wobbles a bit, Mai places her hand on her mouth as she couldn't believe how much Rikku looked like the princess; she kept her thoughts to herself and reaches out for her hand, Rikku takes her hand and they both walk out of the wash room to meet up with the males. When she came out everyone's eyes and jaws were wide open in disbelief on the transformation of Rikku, they too had that look on their faces that Mai did.

"Let's get this over with."

Rikku said as she takes ahold of the gown and walks past the males and unlocks the door and leaves the bed chamber. The squad follows behind her, rushing to catch up but Stark pulls them back and shakes his head.

"We can't go into the ball room looking like this; it's strictly for elite warriors and royalty."

Everyone in the group groans to his words, wanting to see Rikku on the ball room floor with the king, winning him over and his money. Rikku follows the music through the corridors growing closer to the ball room, her heart pounds in her tight gown worried she might not pull this off. Standing only a few feet from the entrance of the ball room she takes in a deep breath and sighs, forcing herself to step in and makes her way deep into the sea of sayians in fancy attire, and armor, memories flash back here and there of the same thing as though she was at a ball before.

She could see the king sitting on his throne with a young queen by his side, a child in her arms and a young prince that looks identical to his father. She kept her golden hues on him, not wanting to remove them. Gracefully she makes her way deeper into the ball room and closer to him. The king laughs to the lively crowd in his kingdom but his facial expression instantly changes when he pin points Rikku in the crowd, weaving in and out with her gaze locked on his. A warm smile forms on her pink rosy lips to see he had noticed her. He automatically lifts himself from his throne and rushes down the few stairs and heads right for her, Rikku did the same and walks over to him. He stares down at her for a brief moment with wide eyes, extending his hand to her offering her a dance. She hesitates to take his hand at first; his touch was warm and so familiar to her. They dance to the band playing in the corner of the room, laughing with one another. Her long lavender locks sways to their movements along with the white gown. He lowers his hands to her thin hips and lifts her up, spinning her around in the air over his head. A sudden urge to call out and wave to the queen washed over her like a storm.

"Mama!"

She said loudly to her, the queen looks at her in a puzzled way. The king lowers her down quickly and stops dancing with her, his black eyes narrow to her action. She stares back up at him, not knowing why she had said those words to her. The king lifts his hand up and tries to touch her face but Rikku pulls back when more memories over came her once more. Gripping the sides of her head she cries out, loud enough for the king to hear.

"Not now! Why do I have these memories that do not belong to me? My name is Rikku, I just a normal sayian fighter. I'm not a princess, but why do I see her memories, her past?"

The king reaches under her chin and lifts her face up gently to look him in the eye, his eyes shimmer with hope and sorrow.

"….Ay…Ayama?"

He manages to say softly, shocked that he said his daughter's name. It had been so long since he had hope that she may be still alive.

She shook her head to his word, shoving him roughly in the chest to make space between them, when she did so the emblem falls out of her gown and sits perfectly on her breast. His eyes widen as a gasp left his lips seeing his old necklace around her neck.

"Where did you get that emblem from girl?"

Rikku looks down at her necklace, holding it gently in her soft hand. A soft smile forms on her lips when a warm feeling came over it, another image of the little princess and the king. Standing in the middle of the ballroom when he gave her this same necklace, why did she have this necklace if she truly wasn't the princess?"

She gasps softly when reality finally hit her, all the memories the princess once cherished washed over her mind filling her with a childhood she never could remember. Trembling before the king when she came out of it and stares up at him with teary eyes, she was in denial about it all.

"I'm sorry, I'm not…I can't be her… I'm not the princess…"

She cries softly when she takes a hold of the gown and takes off running through the crowd and out of the room, the King was not far behind her. Elite soldiers were about to follow but the king waves them back as he wanted to confront her alone. She turns down different corridors until she came to a balcony, running so quickly towards it that when she tried to stop she slams her torso into the railing, losing her breath and sobs loudly.

"This cant be happening to me! I just can't be her; I lived my whole life as Rikku. The best female sayian fighter on Frieza's planet, I'm not one of royalty! I don't understand these memories, this childhood that I just remembered. Its not my own….It can't be mine."

The king clears his throat when he wanted to step into her conversation between herself. She turns around swiftly, tears streaming down her face. She curls her lip trying to rid her tears. Lifting her arms up from her side she shrugs her shoulders to him.

"Who am I really?"

The soft tunes from the ball room could be over heard from the balcony, small chimes ring against her ears. Swaying from side to side slightly to the beat, closing her eyes as she whispers the song she couldn't get out of her head.

"Far away, long ago, glowing dim as an ember. Things my heart used to know. Things it yearns to remember and a song someone sings…..Once upon a December."

The king makes his way over to her singing the last few words of the song, cupping her defined chin in his gloved hand and stares deeply into her sadden hues. His own lips curl up against his goatee trying to avoid his tears, a smile forms not too long after.

"You are my daughter, you just have to be. My little Ayama, you have come home."

He gently pulls her into his arms and kisses the top of her head; she tries to yank herself from his hold not wanting to believe she was the princess but it felt so right to her, being in his loving embrace. Wrapping her arms around his torso she sobs into his armor, her nails dig into the back of his chest plate.

"My memories are coming back to me now….Oh papa how I missed you so."

He laughs softly in relief that she had regain her childhood memories, kissing the top of her head once more; He pulls back and gazes down at her beauty.

"Oh how you look like your mother."

She blushes to his words.

"Let us go back into the ball room; I must let everyone know that I have my little girl once more."

She hesitates, nervous to announce her royal title as the princess. He takes her hand lightly and smiles to her in a way she felt safe. They leave the balcony and make their way back to the ballroom. The squad could barely been seen peaking behind a corner, eyes wide to see her with the king. She softens her hues to them and shakes her head not wanting them to ruin the moment or try to steal from her father.

The crowd parts in two allowing the king and Ayama through, reaching the thrones the queen looks up at her king and the strange female. Narrowing her eyes to her, growing jealous of her beauty and being so close to her husband.

"Can I get everyone's attention please?"

The music stops playing and everyone was silent, turning their eyes towards their king, in the entrance the squad watches.

"It has been many years since I lost my little girl and all my hopes of ever being reunited faded away but faith had been good to me and has brought her back. My little Ayama has return."

The whole room cheers in excitement for the king and princess. The queen stood up abruptly and cuts into the celebration.

"How can you believe her? She could be a fraud trying to steal your money my king?!"

The king narrows his eyes to his queen when she said those harsh words. Lifting his hand up he motions her to sit back down.

"A parent knows their children and when I look at her I can feel it in my heart that she is my daughter. So don't you dare question me again!"

Ayama's eyes trail to the young prince as her golden gems widen. Taking a step closer to him, she extends her hand out towards him.

"Baby brother? Prince Vegeta? Is that really you all grow up?"

Tears form in the corners of her eyes to see him finally grown. Prince Vegeta narrows his eyes to her; turning his sights away he had an expression on his face as though he was thinking.

"Those paintings."

He whispers to himself.

"Excuse me?"

She says softly to him.

"The paintings of my family from the old kingdom….You look so much like my sister…Are you really her?"

Ayama's eyes water up as she finally accepted that she was the lost princess, nodding her head to his words she laughs with joy.

"Yes, It too me some time to believe it myself but yes I am your sister. I am Ayama."

She turns her sights to the entrance and motions her squad to come over; they look at one another and stumble over to the thrones, kneeling down they bow their heads to the king.

"It's all thanks to them that I have gained my memories and found my way home."

Mai and Stark lift their eyes up to her and they almost believed her word that they thought was just a lie to win them over and get the king's money.

"I have to come clean papa."

He turns his gaze to her and listens.

"My squad and I crashed on the old kingdom and laid eyes on the old paintings of our family. We came up with the idea to have me pretend to be the princess and gain the rewards you would offer to us."

"I knew it!"

The queen said loudly.

"But that all changed!"

Ayama narrows her eyes to the queen.

"Memories filled my mind ever since I landed on our old home planet; I refused to believe I could be the princess but it's true. I'm Princess Ayama; there are no other reasons to why I have these memories, this emblem and know the lullaby my mother once sung to me and my little brother."

She turns her sights to her squad and smiles down at them.

"I have to thank them for pushing me to do this, to break through the barrier between my current life and my past that was locked away for so long. I'm not pretending to be her….I am her."

The king reaches for her hand and pulls her close to him, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"It doesn't matter Ayama, you are here now and you regain your memories. That's all that matter to me. As for your squad I will reward them with what I promised, they may have had the wrong intention in the beginning but regardless of such they brought you here back to me."

The members of the squad look at one another in shock that they were going to gain the prize. The king removes his sword from the holster from his waist and one by one he taps the shoulders of them.

"I dub thee to be my top elite soldiers and to gain the riches I promised to those who found my daughter."

They smile to one another when given their new titles, standing up the king waves over his best elite soldier who held a large chest and opens it before the squad to reveal gold coins and jewels.

"Thank you my King."

"Please take them to the dressing room to be fitted for their elite armor. I want them to look their best."

They were escorted out of the ball room, when they left the king takes his daughter's hand and make their way down to the ball room floor and motions for the music to start up. Everyone gathered around to watch them dance; both had such a loving smile on their faces. Ayama pulls herself closer into his arms and rest the side of her head on his collar bone, closing her eyes feeling safe and loved.

The squad came back in such amazing armor; they looked completely different from before. Ayama excuses herself from her father's hold and rushes over to them and smiles.

"So it's really true huh? You are the lost princess."

Sosuke said with a warm smile on his face.

"We are so happy you have found your true self Rikku…..I mean Ayama. Guess its going to take some time getting used to that."

Said Stark while rubbing the back of his head.

Mai steps forward and stares down at Ayama before wrapping her arms around her and hugs her tightly.

"You were always like a little sister to me Ayama; I'm going to miss you as out squad leader. You'll make one hell of a princess."

Ayama hugs her back just as tightly and smiles more.

"Thank you. Thank you all for everything."

"Looks like you have a happy ending my princess."

Akashi said in a sweet tone of voice.

Ayama shakes her head to his words, a smile forms more on her lips with tears of joy falling down her cheeks.

"No, it's a new beginning."


End file.
